My Fallen Angel
by xNikamaniacv2
Summary: Randy is an arragant bastard that doesn't give a damn about other people. Mickie James is a sensitive woman going through bad times in her life. Can these two opposites change eachothers lives? "Re Written from xXBrightStarZxX" Rated "M" for language and possibly some dirty chapters *wink wink*
1. Opposites attract

_My Fallen Angel_

_(A/N: Hey guys, Nika here :3 I just wanted to say, I know that there's already a story from a different account called 'My Fallen Angel'. It was written by me, but sent to my friend Mikki's account. It's been a while since I had a chance to continue it, so here it is; however, I've added some things to it. Enjoy :)_

_Chapter 1_

_Opposites Attract_

He lived a damn near perfect life. He was a rich, famous, handsome, seductive, arrogant, cocky and ungrateful son-of-a-bitch. He cared about no one but himself and the ones closest to him. It's just the way he is… and does he care? No… not really!

Randy Orton's steel blue eyes fluttered opened as the sun slithered into the room and onto his face. He tried to get up but felt a little extra weight on him. He bent his head a little to see a platinum blonde one resting on his chest. The memories of the previous night floated back to him. However he still couldn't recall Blondie's name.

He roughly shoved her off him, waking her up in the process and got up off the bed. He didn't bother to conceal his naked self and walked over to where his boxers were.

"Morning babe" The petite woman walked over covering herself with the sheets and pecked him on the cheek

He just stared at her… his eyes moving up and down her body; the only thing that was running through his mind was "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" He voiced his thoughts .The girl look a little hurt. "I'm Jennifer… your girlfriend" She blinked at him expecting him to know what she was talking about.

"Yea ... right Jennifer… and exactly how long have we been going out?"

"What are you talking about Hun? We've just started last night don't you remember?"

"Whatever…Just be out my house by the time I'm out the shower" he turned on his heel, left the room into the bathroom

Jennifer's mouth fell open in utter disbelief. She scrunched her face up hustled to get her clothes on. She walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door… by the time she was half-way down stairs, she turned to go back into the bedroom. And randy was standing in the middle getting ready for work. "I need a ride"

"Go catch a damn cab and get out" he didn't even look at her

"It's the suburbs… it's hard to get a cab here" She whined at him

"Walk then …" He suggested

"Ughhh why can't _you_ give me a ride?" She asked him placing her hands on her

"Because I don't want _you _in my car" He said not caring if she was insulted or not

"I was in your car last night" she folded her arms

"I was horny…" He stated with a smirk

Her arms dropped to her side. "Fine you son of a bitch I'll walk" she was about to turn the door handle when he spoke up .before he could say his first few words, she spun round with a smile thinking he was going to come to his senses and not only give her a ride home but fall madly in love with her

"Don't get your panties in a bunch… Just stick your thumb out and shake your ass. I'm sure someone would pick you up …Now… Get the hell out" He pointed toward the door

"UGHHHH" She stomped out of the house Randy kept the smirk on his face while finishing up so he can leave for work.

_Meanwhile…_

Mickie James shivered in her bed with her eyes wide open… not because she was cold or anything… but because her husband of 18 months was right beside her.

His huge hand was on her waist. She honestly wanted nothing to do with him. He was such a great boyfriend and fiancé .He treated her like his queen the whole time they were dating and when he asked her to marry him she was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to be with him now legally. Finally they got married and from the church, they went to a private island where they spent their honeymoon. It all went downhill from there… He started picking fights with her more than usual… the sex was more painful than pleasurable for her. He'd order her to do things and if she disobeyed she'd have to face the force of his hand as a consequence. She hated him… she hated herself. She just wanted out of the relationship… but like almost all abuse victims …. She couldn't get out… not because she loved him, but because she was scared to death. Compared to him she was so small… so fragile… so… inferior. She hated the feeling… every now and then she resorted to suicide… but she couldn't bring herself to do it… every time she cooks she always stares at the knife and tears just start to fall… she was broken, week, pathetic, just like what he calls her almost every night and she _HATED_ the feeling. She just knew that if she got out, she'd be better off. She sometimes felt like, there's something else, some…one else. Yea, probably someone else that could make her feel beautiful.

She stiffened when she felt him get up off the bed… He walked towards the bathroom and she burned holes into his tattooed back … She _HATES_ him. If she could she would beat his ass within an inch of his life… but she can't… she's tried before all she got in return was multiple bruises and a miscarriage. Yeah. She was pregnant the time. She was so happy; she honestly thought that things may change for the better, if he knew that she would give birth to his seed. Oh boy was she wrong! She could remember it like it was yesterday.

_Friday 14th Jan. 2011_

_10:48 PM_

_She sat on the couch waiting for Dave to come home. Dinner was ready; she made his favorites, mashed potatoes, steak and lasagna (?). She wore a nice dress and her makeup was well done. Now, all he had to do was come home and hear the great news._

_10:50 PM_

_The door opened and he stepped in. He took one look at her and smirked. "What are you all dressed up for?" He grinned._

_She smiled in return. "I have something important to tell you."_

_He put his briefcase down next to him as he took a seat and started eating._

"_Um. Dave" She said hesitantly._

"_Hm," he responded uninterested in what she had to say._

"_I'm Pregnant." _

"…" _He stayed silent…._

"_Davey…" She stepped a bit closer. "Did you hear me?"_

"… _I heard you." He said calmly. He wiped his mouth, stood up and calmly strolled towards her._

_She smiled. "Isn't it great? We're going to start a family. Exciting isn't-"_

_He cut her off with a hard smack to the face. She fell to the floor with a thud._

"_No, Dave, what-" He cut her off again by kicking her feet away from him._

"_You're Pregnant? For whom?" His jaw tightened as he sunk to her level._

"_What do you mean for whom? I'm pregnant for you! Dave, you're my husband I would think you'd be happy!" She screamed at him_

_He just slapped her again. "Don't EVER raise your voice at me again woman! I know damn well that child is not man because I always used a condom when I was fucking you!"_

"_No, Dave, Can't you remember new years night? We made love then, it was spontaneous-"_

_He stood up and kicked her in the stomach repeatedly. By the time he was done, there was blood spilling out of her mouth. She laid there on the floor, holding her throbbing stomach. Struggling to get away from him. _

"_You'd better hope to God, I don't find the man that impregnated you, cuz I'll Kill him, then I'll kill you!" With that, he stomped upstairs and left her there. She knew better than picking up the phone, if she did, she'd surely be dead._

_Current Day_

She was surprised she even found the will to move on.

She felt him crawl back onto the bed watching over her. She tried her best to pretend to be asleep… "Wake the hell up" He hissed into her ear

Having no other option, she did as told. Her voice was shaky "Moring baby" She tried her best to smile

"I'm having a couple of friends over tonight… so when I get home I expect the house to be spotless and food on the table"

"Dave… I have to work" she whispered

He spun around and looked her in the eye frightening the hell out of her in the process "That's not really a concern of mine... now is it?" He stared her in the eye

"N-n-no… I'll get right on it" She got off the bed and went into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge only to see… it was damn near empty "Ah damn it. I'm going to have to go to store. I really don't want to be here another second with him.. so I'll just leave now" She went into the guest room and took a bath since Dick-head Dave was in the bathroom in their room

Thank God when she got out, He was still in the shower... she got dressed, called in sick for work, grabbed her car keys and left.

Half way down the road Randy got a phone call. Picking up the phone, he looked at the screen and rolled his eyes.

He touched the green button, put the phone on the next seat and spoke into his Bluetooth earphone.

"Randy here, what do you want?"

Mr. Orton, the executive meeting will begin in a few minutes. You should have been here already."

"Don't Panic Stacey; I'll be there in at least a half hour. Just tell them, I'm um, stuck in traffic or something."

"Mr. Orton this is an extremely important meeting, you _must_ be here"

"I'll be there ok... Just wai-"

That was all Randy's secretary heard before the sound of tires screeching and a loud crash filled his ear… Her eyes widened

"Mr. Orton —you ok? Hello - you there Randy? Hello?" The line went dead.

Mickie was driving to the store, she kept thinking about what would have happened if she had rejected Dave's marriage proposal. Would she be better off right now? No doubt. Dave Bautista was a rich man, but to Mickie, money isn't everything. She saw her phone light up as it started to vibrate.

'One New Message'

She reached across to pick it up, that's when it happened.

Five minutes later, Mickie had a small cut in her head from the harsh impact of the crash. She was still conscious though…but her head was throbbing. Carefully she got out the car and looked at the damage.

"Damn… He's going to _kill_ me for this" She said out loud… She'd have to prepare for one of the worst beatings of her life.

His car… was totaled…wrecked! She averted her eyes from the wreckage to the other driver. Her eyes widened in shock. Most of his face was covered in blood… His eyes were closed... he looked to be unconscious. Her heart basically dropped. She didn't like seeing people like that… she'd always get so damn emotional.

She went back to her now wrecked car and searched for a phone. After a couple minutes of searching, she found it and called for an ambulance.

_Hours Later_

She sat at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come out. She didn't even know the guy, but she wanted to make sure he was okay. She felt responsible for this whole mess. If she wasn't such a fuck up this man probably wouldn't have even been in the hospital anyway!

About a half hour later, the doctor came out. She stood up right away. The cut on her forehead was patched up now. She'd have trouble explaining that to her co-workers.

"Mrs. James." She cut him off.

"Miss... I'm not married." She wished.

"Miss James. I'm Doctor O'Neal." He said as he looked down to his clipboard "Mr. Orton hasn't suffered any huge damage, and um, if you would like to, you can see him now, he's in ward 6. He can leave when he wants to since he's now awake and able, he just needs to sign these forms, you as well and that's it. When you're done, just take it to the reception area and that's that." He hands her two sets of the same forms and walks away.

Mickie walked straight toward ward 6 and opened the door slowly. There he was. Damn he was tall. She stood in the doorway as his back was turned to her, adjusting his shirt.

"Um, Randy Orton." She spoke softly, he spun around. "Yes?"

"I'm Mickie James, the one that bought you here." She gave a small smile, which was returned with a smirk.

"The Doctor mentioned you. Oh my God, thank you so much!" He walked up to her "I'm eternally grateful." He kissed her hand.

She blushed madly. "Well, I couldn't just leave you there. I can't just stand there and let someone die. I don't have it in me."

"Well, Thank God!" He chuckled.

She remembered the forms in her hands. "Oh, you need to fill these out before you can leave." She handed him a set along with a pen.

He took them still looking at her. "Are you busy today?"

"Well, not till around six. Why" She asked innocently.

"I'd like to make up for putting you through this B.S." He offered.

"Oh no, you don't have to." She started.

"Oh no,I insist. C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?" She flashed a dashing smile.

"_You don't wanna know" _she thought to her self.

_Later that night_

Her insurance company gave her a rental car to go home with.

She pulled up to her house and her wide smile fell when she saw that Dave was already home. "Oh shit"

She stayed in the car a few more minutes… contemplating weather to go into the house and face him, or… just speed off never to return again…

No… no matter what she does… or where she goes… he'd find her… he's said it to her all the times she told him she'd leave him… He kept her chained...Locked… the only time she actually left the house was to go to work… and sometimes out with Melina and Gail… her two best friends…

She wanted to tell them all the shit she's been through for the last year and a half with her bitch of a husband Dave. But she couldn't… She couldn't bring herself to even think about what Dave would do to her… to them… They had their lives… and their problems already, they don't need to be stressed out with hers.

Melina has a beautiful baby girl named Angelina with her husband John… she doubted John's abusing _her… _he's probably out buying her gifts and taking care of the baby. She wished... she could get rid of Dave so she could get her life back together and live it the way she wants to…. Normally!

But no matter what Dave already made it clear: Nobody was to find out… NOBODY!

Sighing, she switched off the engine and went inside expecting the worst. There he was, on the couch looking as pissed as ever… waiting for her.

She put her car keys down and took off her coat. She threw it on the couch and faced him.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked dangerously calm.

"I had to go to the hospital."

"You couldn't have called me first?" He started raising his voice."

"I-… I'm sorry; it must have slipped my mind."

He punched her. "You're lying to me! I saw you! I saw you with him! Whoever the fuck he is! She backed away from him and tried to pull herself up!

"I didn't know you were whoring yourself around town now, Mickie! Was he the guy that got you pregnant a couple months ago?" He kicked her in the stomach

"I just met him this morning!" She tried to explain herself. But he slapped her once more!

"You're a fucking liar you know that?

She gulped " I-I-I swear to God Dave, I met him this morning, we both got into a car accident!"

He cut her off "Car accident? What fucking car accident Mickie! "He screamed at her grabbing her by the hair.

"Dave, I'm sorry." Her voice was cracking up

He turned his head to the unfamiliar car keys on the table.

"Where the FUCK is my car?"

"It-it's in the shop" she said

His voice was dangerously low "The shop? You crashed my car Mickie?"

"It was an accident I swear… He crashed into me"

"That still doesn't explain why I saw you in fucking starbucks with him you bitch" He picked her up and slammed her headfirst onto the table. The small cut she had on her forehead opened wider.

The tears slightly blinded her sight. He picked her up by her hair…. "How stupid of a driver are you to crash my damn car huh?" he screamed at her and threw her into the wall.

He approached but stopped… The phone rang. He looked at her… then to the phone… then back to her…. And finally back to the phone again.

"You better be quiet!" he walked over to the phone."Hello"

"Hey Dave it's Melina."

"And Gail" Gail shouted cheerfully in the background.

He tried to put on a nice voice "Oh … hey Melina… hi Gail... what's up?"

"We heard Mickie was sick today… is she ok?"

"Yea she's fine… she may not be in for work tomorrow either"

Mickie's eyes widened at his statement.

"Why?" Melina inquired

He turned his back to Mickie …trying to come up with an excuse

"Because… she's sick"

"But you just said she was fine"

"uhhh"

Gail took the phone "Dave… what's going on?"

"Nothing… Mickie's… well-"

"Dave… we're coming over"

"No-no you don't need to do that"

Melina took the phone. "We're coming over Dave…"

"NO GOD DAMMIT.. GIVE MICKIE SOME SPACE FOR ONCE IN HER FUCKING LIFE! YOU GUYS ALREADY SPEND SO MUCH TIME WITH HER AS OF YOUR FUCKING GLUED TO EACHOTHER! GIVE HER SOME DAMN TIME OFF…. Gosh" he hung up the phone.

Mickie took one of the thick legs off of the now broken table and hit Dave over the head with it. She kept beating him repeatedly.

For every word that came out her mouth a table leg roughly descended onto his back

"You…Son…of…a…bitch….I…am…sick…and….tired…of…your…shit…I…hate…you…I...hate…you…you…motherfucker…I…HATE YOU!"

"I want a FUCKING DIVORCE!" she screamed into his ear. She grabbed the car keys and his wallet, kicked him again and left.

When she got into the car, she dialed Melina and sped off.

After about 4 rings, Melina answers. "MICKIEEE!"

"Hey Mel"

"Mickie… oh I got so worried… are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine… as a matter of fact, I've never felt better."

"That's good to hear… Gail and I were going to come over but then Dave started screaming at us to leave you alone and give you some space, Mickz...what's going on?"

"Nothing… he's just pissed about me giving you all my attention that's all… so I'm—I mean…. We are going to take a little vacation… you know... just the two of us." She lied.

Melina's concern made her smile… she was glad to know that there was at least one person that cared about her.

"Well that's nice Hun. You guys should take all the time you want… maybe you can finally get me a godchild."

Mickie's heart sank at the last bit of Melina's statement. She didn't know about her and Dave's unborn child. Tears started filling up her eyes.

"Uhh… yea….. Melina.."

"Yes?"

"You and Gail know I love you guys right?"

"Of course we do Mickie… and we love you too"

"Good…I just needed to hear that. I'll see you whenever."

"Ok… we'll miss you babe ."

"I'll miss you too" Mickie smiled a bit

"And tell Dave I said to go fuck a cow!"

"Ha-ha… I will… love you Melina"

"Love you too" She hung up the phone.

_Meanwhile…. _

Randy sat on his office chair, usually at this time, he'd be enjoying himself as his secretary, Stacey 'worked' on him. She always did this whenever they were both working late even though she had a really good husband and wonderful children at home. But Randy didn't care. At the end of the day, he had nothing to lose, she was the one that was putting herself at risk.

Even though, he was being pleasured orally, he couldn't help but think about a new friend he met this morning. 'Mickie James'. Oh my God was she beautiful, even though a little less make up could make her look even better!

He wanted to get to know her so bad, those few hours he spent with her earlier, flew by so fast. He had so much fun with her and she was so positive. But she was a bit strange; she always flinched when ever he'd make a sudden move. He didn't think much about it. It was probably her reflexes or something. It's weird; he silently wished he could crash another one of his cars just so he could see her again.

He looked down at the busty blue eyed blonde bobbing her head up and down his shaft. After thinking about Mickie, he didn't even feel the hint of pleasure coming from this woman. He knew he liked her, Mickie that is. But strange enough, he didn't know why. He didn't know what it was. He's just so much attracted to her, in such a different way, he wanted to see her again. He _needed_ to see her again.

And what Randy Orton wants, Randy Orton will always get!

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Free at last

_My Fallen Angel_

_Chapter 2_

Melina and Gail sat in the living room of Melina's home. They both had a LOT of work to cover, especially since Mickie decided to take a much needed break. John and Angie went out for a Daddy/Daughter Day, while she and Gail stayed home.

"Thanks so much for coming again Gail." Melina smiled across at her friend.

"Oh, no problem Girl! It was either you, or work with Barbra, and we all know how incompetent she is. Besides, Mickie's gone; you can't handle all this paperwork by yourself. I just wish you'd put on more clothes though" Gail joked.

"Oh shut up Scooby Doo pajamas." She chuckled.

"Have you spoken to Mickie for the day?" Gail asked, her eyes not moving away from the papers."

"No I haven't. But, you know, she called me after Dave yelled at me. And she said she loved us."

That caught the Canadian's attention as she looked up from her work. "That's weird."

"Yea, but her and Dave are going to go on vacation so…we shouldn't disturb them" The California native had that perverted look in her eyes and her friend could do was shake her head and laugh.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Melina stood up and went to the door.

"I hope it's the Pizza guy! It's been a whole hour, so we better get it free!" Gail said not looking up from her work.

Melina tip toed to see through the peep-hole. Why John put it so high, she'd never know.

"Gail" She whispered as the Asian woman looked up. "It's Dave"

"What's he doing here?" Gail whispered back.

"I don't know." She said as the opened the door.

"Melina" He said calmly

"Dave, what are you doing here?" She asked

He just pushed passed her … and ran upstairs leaving her stunned.

Her shock didn't last long as it turned to anger… 'Who the fuck does he think he is running into my house like that'

Before she could say anything he came back downstairs.

"Dave what-"

"Where the hell is she?"

"Don't you talk to her like that! What's your problem?" Gail shouted at him.

"Shut the hell up Gail! Where the fuck are you two hiding Mickie?"

Melina's eyes widened "Wasn't she with you… about to leave for some spontaneous trip?"

Dave's lips tightened… "What trip?"

"She told me you and her we're going on a trip to work on your marriage or something."

"Where?"

"She didn't say"

He cornered her "Don't lie to me Melina." He warned.

Gail was off the couch now. "What the hell Dave! We don't know where she is!"

"Dave. You are invading my personal space… I don't know where Mickie is… She didn't tell me where she was going… now GET AWAY FROM ME" she pushed him back.

He slapped her." I know you know where she is…. So just tell me!" he yelled at her…

Gail was shocked! She never in her life expected Dave to act like Mickie introduced him to them he seemed like a really nice guy, apparently looks can be deceiving.

Both Gail and Melina was now shaking with anger. "You son of a BITCH!" The Raven haired Latina jumped on him, implanting her fists into his face.

He stumbled back from the sudden effect of her we tight on him He struggled to stay on his feet with the numerous amount of punches beating down on his face. Gail tackled him, sending all three of them to the floor. She punched him blow the belt as Melina kicked his chest.

"You don't FUCKING HIT ME!" She grabbed the back of his head and punched him in the eye.

"Let's throw his ass out!" Gail's voice was dangerously deep.

They pulled the large man outside and rolled him down the steps, he was still conscious but the hard hit he received in the groin from the Asian woman was enough to put any man to rest.

Melina slammed the door and locked it behind her. She could still hear him screaming

"If I find out you've been lying to me... I'm coming back for you… both of you" A couple minuites later, they heard the start of an engine and someone sped off.

"Oh my God! Are you Okay Melina?" The Canadian looked at the other woman . The spot where she was hit turned completely red with a bluish lining.

"I'm Okay! What the hell is his problem?" She said looking at the door.

"You should call John! He'll handle this."

"No! If I know John, he'll overreact." She said, holding her cheek.

"So you're just going to let Dave get away with this? He needs to be in Jail! Melina, if you don't tell John, I will!"

"Help me clean up this mess!"

Mickie looked at her nude self in the mirror. She washed off all the makeup and let her hair free. It was obvious that she was an extremely beautiful girl. She wasn't fat. But she wasn't 'model' thin either. She has a slender built frame. She liked the way she looked, minus the bruises obviously. The old ones were fading away. The fresh ones were still showing. She needed to change the way she looked, give herself a makeover, perhaps shorter hair. And instead of her natural Hazel eyes, maybe green ones .She could change her name as well.

She took a shower, put on clean clothes she bought just last night, and went down to the hotel's Spa.

_Meanwhile_

Randy felt like a little high school girl talking to his friends about this woman he met the other day.

"You guys should see her, she's just so damn amazing!" He gushed.

"I think something's wrong with Randy guys." Wade joked.

"We never actually heard you talk about a girl like this, you sure you feeling alright Ran?" Christian laughed along with Mike.

"I'm being serious guys. I might even want to ask her out." He admitted.

"Whoa!" The three other men said in unison.

"Now I know that something's definitely wrong with you." Wade said.

"This chick must be the eighth wonder of the world if you want to date her." Mike said taking a sip of his coffee.

Randy was too deep in thought to even care about Mike's comment. "She probably is Mike. She probably is."

Dave put his phone down for the millionth time today. He kept calling Mickie to persuade her to come home. But she didn't even answer him once. He left message after message, but for no reason, the bitch wouldn't pick up. That shit her friends, Melina and Gail pulled on himpissed him off to hell. He was now sporting a black eye and a bruised groin. But it's fine; because he was going to find his wife! Even if it would take oceans of time… he would find her!

After giving herself the makeover she looked in the mirror. She was satisfied. Her normal length golden-brown hair was now cut short, colored in black and had a hint of neon pink and green in it. Her hazel eyes were covered with green colored contacts.

"Good Bye Mickie Bautista Hello Alexis Laree!" Alexis Laree, it was perfect. Her mother's name and her Grandmother's maiden name. Dave would never think of it! She was free… finally free!

**Thanks for reading guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I complete lost my PW for this account I did not intend on making another one. But now I've found it and the story's back on. Anyway, for updates on Fiction progress you can follow me on twitter**

** TheNikamaniac**

**Until next time, peace love and tranquility :)**


	3. Old Flames

Wow! Here we go again =P Sorry It's been like a month since I updated.. Life's a bitch, but anyway… on to happy times, a new chapter!

-LilMissxPunKprincess – YUPP. It did. That's what happens when you almost die xD

Chapter 3:

It's been a total of nine months since Mickie disappeared, and it's been nine months since Randy's searching. He almost gave up when he heard on the news that a woman was missing. And here it was on his television again tonight.

"_Local woman Mickie Bautista has been missing for an entire nine months. A rental car in her found deserted in a hotel parking lot…however there was no trace of the owner. We spoke to Mr. Bautista the missing woman's husband and this is what he had to say._

"_Mickie and I have been married for a total of three years! She has great friends and is loved by everyone… I don't know why anyone would want to hurt her. She's a beautiful woman with a lot to offer. So Mickie, please, where ever you are… come home. We miss you! I miss you!"_

_A heartfelt message to Mickie from her husband Dave Bautista. The search for Mickie is still on. If you see, have seen or know of her whereabouts please call the number at the bottom of your screen or contact us at our website. All calls and messages will be confidential."_

The man sighed and held his head. _She's married. _Why did he care anyway? He didn't love her. He just wanted to say thank you. He wanted to show this woman his gratitude. Since the accident he's been celibate even though his friends tried to cheer him up. The phone rang; he ignored it as he'd been doing for the past three weeks. He heard his mother's concerned voice. Even though she left a message the persistent woman would definitely ring him again. And a few minutes later… she did.

He mashed the cigarette into the ash tray and walked over to the phone. He answered.

"Hey mom."

"_Hi sweetheart. Why haven't you returned any of my calls? We're all worried sick about you." _He could hear the worry in her voice. Despite the fact that Randy Orton was known for treating women like worthless sex dolls, he loved his mom and treated her and every other woman in his family with respect. He knew if she caught him tossing a random woman out of his house at three in the morning he's get slapped into another universe.

"I'm fine mom… I'm just depressed."

"_Thinking about that girl again?" _That was his mom… always knew exactly what was wrong with her child.

Randy chuckled. "Nothing gets past you mother. I can't help it. I need to see her. And now, she's missing and I find out she's married. It's…hurting me."

"_Well son what can you do? This woman obviously doesn't want to be found unless she was kidnapped or something. You can't just waste your life away waiting for this girl to tell her 'thank you'! It's ridiculous!" _She was also very generic and controlling. But what's a mother without a splash of control freak?

"Mom… I really don't want to talk about this right now." He sighed into the phone.

"Fine then, are you going to be able to make it to the family reunion in a couple weeks?" She asked sternly. It's been a couple years since she was able to see her son for more than a day! She missed him like any good mom would her child.

"I'll try to make it… no promises though. I'll have to call you back mom. I have some errands to run." Not waiting for an answer he hung up the phone and slumped down on the couch. He desperately needed rest. He had bags under his eyes, his shoulders slumped over, and his walk wasn't as brisk and sharp as normal, but slow and sluggish. He felt dead... he visualized his heart as a black one. No soul, no emotion... no love. He didn't know what to do at this point. Should he just move on with his life and thank God for sending her instead of thanking her in person? Maybe his mother was right... He looked for this girl for months on end… and what for? Just to say to meaningless words… _Thank You._

Alexis Laree looked at her new boss in the face. She would be her personal assistant. She'd serve advice and speak for the woman. She was definitely high maintenance.

"Alex, did you get my coffee?" The woman asked despite seeing the brown cup in her assistant's hands.

"Yes Miss Keibler." She put on a tight smile; she wanted to rip every hair off of this woman's head!

Stacy Keibler smirked. She loved having control over people! It was one of her best traits. She was one of the most famous people today having appearances on popular TV shows such as Dancing with the stars, George Lopez, and she even had a role on the ever popular cartoon series… 'South Park'. She was really a celebrity and this nobody should be happy to get the chance to walk for her!

"Please sweetheart, call me Stacy! Let's leave the business stuff for TV okay." She put on one of the realest looking smiles ever and walked off leaving the woman to follow her.

"Read me my schedule!" She said as she walked through the large house.

Well, this morning at 10 you have an interview with Tyra Banks… At noon you have lunch with Ashton Kutcher to discuss your potential role in his upcoming movie… At one you have a radio interview-"

"Okay, in two weeks I want my schedule cleared for an entire week. I have a reunion to get to. I want you to pack my clothes and everything else! I suggest you book the flight now. Travelling is exhausting. I'm going to take a cat nap. Wake me up at 8 so I can get dressed. We leave here at nine-thirty!" She strutted up the steps leaving Alexis to do her job and went into her room.

Alexis sighed and walked off to the Laptop to book her boss' flight. She was better than this and she knew it! If she was Mickie then she'd be in some office right now, working 8 hours a day with a dick boss but at least she'd be treated fairly. However, Mickie's not here… Mickie didn't exist. It was only Alexis!

Melina sat with Gail at a local restaurant.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked the raven haired woman as she sipped her coffee.

"About a week... I've got to see my family; I haven't seen my aunt Caroline in years…. She's been calling me non-stop for an entire week!" Melina smiled as she reminisced the good times with her family back in St. Louis.

"You never mentioned an Aunt Caroline before." Gail looked at the woman.

"Her son and I don't get along too well. I remember he'd always pick on me for no reason! I'd kick him in the stomach and we'd brawl…" She still smiled. Despite the fact that her and her cousin weren't on the best of terms, it still counted as memories.

"You have a weird family!"

"Gail… you think we're ever going to find Mickie? It's been six months and… I don't know, I'm starting to have nightmares!"

Gail looked up from the papers in her hand. "Melina… don't talk like that! I'm sure Mickie's alive and she'll turn up sooner or later. The police are doing all they can do. I know it's hard but you're going to have to be patient."

Melina gave a shaky sigh and finished her food. "I'm going to go. I've gotta pick up Angie."

Alexis was nervous to say the least. Despite the headache, she was glad her boss was a celeb. That meant that where ever she went she caused a crowd so it was easy for Alexis to mix in with people. She didn't know what Stacy wanted to go to the reunion for since it wasn't her family anyway. Perhaps they were like family? Alexis didn't know nor did she care. It wasn't her job to care. She was supposed to do what her job entails and in return she gets a place to stay food to eat and a little bit of cash on the side. They were in Stacy's limo, the blonde woman had her headset in listening to what sounded like punk rock music. The ride was quiet and ended in about 10-20 minutes as the vehicle pulled up into the courtyard of a large house. It wasn't a mansion. It was only about three stories. It looked homey and warm. Like a happy house.

The chauffer opened the door for the ladies and Alexis ran to the trunk to pull out Stacy's heavy bags, her small carry on was among them. Alexis rand the bell and went back to stand behind Stacy. It was only a minute before the door opened.

"Yes?" A woman answered. It seems as if the lady had no idea Stacy was coming.

"Carol!" Stacy smiled and hugged the woman without warning.

"Stacy? What are you doing here?" The woman, apparently named Carol asked.

"I heard you were having a family reunion, I thought I'd stop by to see everyone again." Alexis could detect the lies spewing out of the blonde's mouth.

"How'd you find out about that?" The woman questioned her,

"Oh Carol! Don't worry about that! How have you been? Can I come in?"

"Oh—um. yes, You and your…friend can come in. " She moved out of the way for the two women and the four bags.

"I thought you were only stopping by?"

"Oh Caroline," Stacy laughed. " I want to meet the entire family! I can't see everyone in only a couple hours. Where do I stay? I miss this house!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and led them to the room. "…This way Stacy."

Randy parked in the driveway of his parent's house. He stepped out of the expensive vehicle while his little brother Evan jumped out.

"Hey man, watch it! This cost a shit load of money!" The older man scolded the 17 year old.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Chill-lax man! Are you gonna help me with this ice? It's almost 10 everyone's gonna be here soon."

Randy stuffed his phone back into his pocket and helped his brother with the cooler. "I wonder how big Angie's gotten."

"If she's anything like her mom she probably weighs about 90 pounds right now!"

"Why do you never compliment Mel on anything?" Evan walked through the front door backwards being careful enough not to push anything down.

"I do compliment her sometimes… just not often. We're family we hate each other…. It's normal."

"I just find it funny that she married one of your best friends."

Randy shook his head and put the cooler on the kitchen counter. "That poor bastard."

After about three hours, everyone was there. Everyone Randy didn't want to see especially his father. He loved his dad yes but the constant ridicule was hard to deal with.

"Randy Honey, be a dear and go get the pie in the oven." His mother asked him sweetly.

"Sure mom…" was his usual response before running off to do as he was told. In all his years he never actually rebelled against his parents, well his mom at least.

"Randy? OMG… Is that you?"

The man looked up from the oven and straight into the green eyes of his former girlfriend…Stacy Keibler.

"Stacy… what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see everyone again. I heard you guys were having a reunion I couldn't pass up the opportunity." She did that smile again. That stupid smile! The one that would make him melt and follow her ever command. When she flashed those pearly whites, once again he fell. He forgot about that accident, he forgot about the woman that endangered her life to save his. He just forgot all about it. It's true he never fell out of live with Stacy, when she dumped him a thousand years ago; he turned into an arrogant female-disrespecting bastard.

"It's good to see you Randy!" She smiled and stepped a little closer to him.

"It's good to see you too." He said awkwardly.

Stacy decreased the space between them, "Let's cut right to the chase." She traced a manicured nail along his neckline, "I want you back!"

Randy didn't know what to say. She suddenly re appears here and just tells him he wants her back? Who the hell does she think she is?

"Stacy… I'm flattered, but I-"

"You what Randy? I know you're single, and I heard you got in an accident, is my baby okay?" She cooed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

The man sighed. He was weak when it came to her. She was his first girlfriend. The first girl he really liked. She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. He stumbled back but kept his standing position as he placed his hands on her butt and back so make sure she wouldn't make them fall on each other. Her lips found his.

"Mhm… Stacy!" His voice was muffled and he let her go making her un wrap her legs from his waist so she wouldn't fall on her ass. "What!"

"I'm not getting back together with you!"

"What? Randy, C'mon!"

"NO! First you dump me and leave me then you just comeback and want to get back with me? Why? I thought your life didn't have room for me?" He looked down at her.

Stacy stepped back a bit and held a reassuring smile. "Randy… I still love you… I always have!"

"Randy!" He heard his mom call him.

"I've gotta go Stacy." He said coldly before turning on his heel talking out to the backyard with the pan in his hand.

Stacy sneered. She was general a happy person…when she gets what she wants. She wanted Randy? She'd have Randy!

Melina unpacked Angie's clothes in a drawer next to hers. She watched from a high distance as Her husband and daughter met up with her family members, she could just picture them embarrassing her. The raven haired woman heard a familiar voice. _It couldn't be!_

" Yes please, Miss Keibler would be very happy if we could postpone this interview for a couple days as she's currently out of state. Thank you very much and I apologize for the inconvenience."

_Mickie?_

Melina walked out the room and followed the voice. The door was open slightly; she didn't want to scare the woman. She peeked in and saw her…but it wasn't _her. _This woman has dark hair; if she knew her friend she'd never choose that color for hair. She'd rather have latish hair. Melina straightened up and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and took in a breath, silently praying that where ever her friend is, she was safe!


End file.
